


Coworkers with Benefits

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anger, Angst, Blackwatch Genji, F/M, Masturbation, Real Dick Genji, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, nurse reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: You're a nurse, working for Blackwatch, and you encounter Genji, who's a bit peeved that his cybernetic hand broke. Then sex. Because that's how I do, I guess.





	Coworkers with Benefits

You were walking down the hall to get something only found in a particular supply closet. A crash on the other side of the wall put you on alert.

 

Several more crashes and some metallic thuds told you which room the commotion was in. Someone else might have bailed, but you were hired by Blackwatch, not Overwatch, for a reason. You had a careless streak.

You pushed open the door. A pair of tiny red lights danced and whirled in the darkness. You had a hunch about who it was and flicking on the lights confirmed it. Genji was pulling his human fist back from a deeply dented metal cabinet when you laid eyes on him. His head whipped towards you to acknowledge your presence, then he threw a small, metal table, it flying across the room and landing with a startling clang.

"Hey, hey! Stop!"

To your surprise, he did. He stood tall, shoulders back. His eternally angry, red eyes glared at you. It wasn't hard to miss the red rivulets of blood flowing down his fingers to drip to the floor. His other hand...

You knew why he was angry, but you didn't think he would tear apart an exam room because of it. During the last Blackwatch operation, the rumour is he lost control of his temper, got reckless, and damaged his cybernetic hand. It was beyond repair, and he was benched, awaiting a replacement hand. Thin wires hung uselessly from his wrist. Still, that was no excuse to trash things.

You gave him a stern look and reached towards him. "Give me your hand."

It was hard to see, what with his face mostly covered with his silver metal, but the muscles around his eyes relaxed. Genji faced you, turning his palm upward and offering it to you.

Only then did you take a step closer. You were surprised he stopped at all, let alone let you inspect his self-inflicted wounds.

You only spoke to explain what you were going to do. Cleaning the blood off. Disinfecting (because that was gonna hurt). Wrapping bandages around his palm. You didn't think he wanted inane chatter right now.

When you went to get the bandages, you were worried you'd turn back and find only a cloud of smoke. Everyone knew he'd had ninja training. Instead, you turned back to find him locking gazes with you, unblinking. If it was anyone else, you would consider it a bit rude. With Genji, however, your heartbeat sped up. He scared you.

You powered through it and began wrapping the bandages. You glanced behind you at the door. If someone came in and broke the spell, you wouldn't put it past this man to shove you violently away and leave. Genji was currently burning holes in your face with his eyes, but you ignored him. You finished and stepped back, looking at him expectantly.

Genji glanced at his hand and then back at you. He also waited.

You raised an eyebrow.

"How am I supposed to do anything with one hand covered in bandages?" He did not sound happy.

"Oh."

Only a crude solution came to mind. In your defense, you were under pressure. You walked away from him, more confident this time that he wouldn't disappear, and opened a drawer. You pulled a large size latex glove from one of the boxes nestled inside. You returned and pulled it onto his hand.

Genji hissed in pain but didn't move or jerk his hand away. You straightened your posture, looking at him expectantly again.

"That might help," you said. And then, against your gut feelings, you offered, "Come see me if you need a new one."

Genji held his hand up to inspect it, flexing his fingers. He hissed again, softly.

"It will do. Thank you."

He nodded at you and left. Silently. It was creepy.

Genji healed in a couple of days. You knew due to your access to his medical records, that nanites in his blood stream repaired the damage for him. You were both jealous and glad he healed so fast. Maybe he wouldn't punch things out of anger now.

You were falling asleep when you had those thoughts, but a human-made noise startled you awake. A soft moan. Deepish. Male.

You heard it again, and now you were fully awake. Also able to tell that it was coming from below your bunk in the communal sleeping quarters of Blackwatch. You had been working your ass off at your job for so long with no time for your own needs that you immediately froze and listened closely, addicted to what you heard. Getting off on it, but not touching yourself just yet.

Sheets rustled and then you remembered. Genji was your bunkmate. For whatever reason, he never slept in that bed, and you accepted this months ago.

Oh, so he wasn't using his human fist to punch, but to stroke his dick while everyone slept around him.

The animal part of your brain demanded you stay awake until the noises stopped. That you imagine in detail what was going on below you. You knew, again from his records, that his penis was flesh and blood. It was probably engorged with that blood right now. Filled out and thick with bulging veins. You wondered, did he go fast and hard to get to his end quickly? Or did he stop often and go slow to build a climactic finish?

You partially got your answer when he finished in ten minutes one night and then thirty the next.

Otherwise, it was hard to tell. The ninja kept his strokes silent, but his moans escaped. And he always finished with a short groan (and his eyes rolling back behind his upper lids, you hoped). This continued for a week with you growing increasingly frustrated. You got an hour less of your precious sleep each night.

It didn't help that you hadn't slept with anyone for a long while. Thoughts of his dick followed you everywhere and made it difficult to concentrate on your job. Every time you bent down, you were disappointed Genji wasn't there to spear you from behind. Every dark closet seemed like the perfect spot for a mid-afternoon tryst. Paperwork was hell, and you could not concentrate on something so boring. You considered masturbating yourself at night in retaliation, but you didn't want to deal with the mess. You needed your sleep to work. Genji had plenty of time, but how was he dealing his own mess, anyway?

In the early morning, when everyone had left to use the communal bathrooms or eat breakfast, you snuck a peek under Genji's pillow.

A half-empty box of tissues. This confirmed everything.

The next time he touched himself while you were trying to sleep, you were going to catch him in the act.

That night, you heard the telltale sounds under your bunk. Right away, you scrambled off your bed and down the short ladder. Being a ninja, Genji heard you as soon as you first moved and covered his erection with his blanket. You found him staring back at you with those unnerving red, glowing eyes, acting like nothing was amiss. That pissed you off.

"I know what you were doing," you spat as quietly as you could, poking a finger in his direction. "Don't act innocent! You're keeping me up! And then I have to spend all day thinking about you jerkin' off while I'm trying to-"

Genji leaned forward swiftly and pulled your face to his, silencing you with a kiss. He did it so fast, you only had time to gasp. Which left your mouth open and vulnerable to his tongue.

"Sorry, but you were talking too much."

Genji pulled back a ways, the blanket slipping down to reveal his cock. You chased him for more contact with his lips, to memorize where each scar was. You misjudged how much you needed some and found yourself straight up climbing into his lap. In case he had any doubts about how far you were willing to go, you ground your clothed clit along the underside of his shaft. Genji let you kiss all over his lips, and he slipped a finger in the side of your panties to tentatively feel at your slit. Surprisingly timid for such a man.

You switched to grinding down on his hand, and he finally got the hint. Genji pulled back from the kiss with a soft pop and slid down on the bed a bit to line himself up. He tugged your panties further to the side. As soon as the head pressed at your cunt, you sat down.

It was a tight fit, and it burned, but this wasn't a situation where you could stop and talk about it. You forced your way down until you were stomach-to-stomach with him. His body was solid but warm. It had been a while for Genji, too, judging by each breath that caught in his throat. It was then that your body signaled to you that you needed to empty your bladder.

Too fucking bad, you were about to get laid.

You lifted your hips, feeling more burn at your entrance, and lowered them, experimenting with the pace.

"Slow, slow," he whispered.

You took pity on him and downgraded your efforts to flexing your hips against his lap. His thickness rubbed nicely against the front of your inner walls. You experimented until you found the perfect angle, then went about steadily building the sweet pressure deep in your belly. Working yourself against his cock in the darkness while everyone slept none-the-wiser. You kind of ignored Genji, who had a quiet gasp for each time your cunt squeezed his cock. Which was often, because everything felt fantastic about being filled right now, full bladder included.

Genji hooked his fingers around your right ankle, nudged at the other with his cybernetic wrist, pulling your legs further apart. It caused you to sink further down onto his cock. It burned again, but you didn't care.

Genji eyes were thin red lines, his eyelids almost meeting. The poor thing must be close already. He held back his end with periodic grunts. You had no choice but to go at your clit dry to catch up. You shoved your hand into your panties. Not your usual way, but you didn't want him to finish way before you.

The next thing you knew, Genji's hand left your ankle to cover your mouth as you arched into the darkness. He thrust upwards, releasing his seed deep.

The sudden thrust _hurt_ , and you bit his hand.

Your clit was done, but your cunt was ready for more. It was too close to bedtime for this shit. In your post-sex haze, you just leaned forward onto Genji's chest. Your head was lifted a bit for each of his deep breaths. You thought he'd want you off, but all he did was rest his human hand lightly on your lower back.

You jerked awake. Luckily, it was still dark, and therefore still night. You eased yourself up off the ninja's lap, his limp dick falling out of you. It left behind a soreness that extended deep inside. You panicked a bit when you heard a lewd squelch.

You froze, listening for anyone awake. You heard heavy breathing and McCree snoring in his corner. That's it. You pulled your panties back into place, covering up the half-dried mess there.

You lifted a knee and backed off the bed onto the floor. You stumbled as soon as your feet hit the ground. Your thighs were as sore as your vagina. Genji hummed sleepily and rolled over, pulling his blanket up to his shoulders. Completely ignoring you.

_Fine, you ass_ , you thought.

You scrambled up to your bunk, then remembered your need to pee. You growled quietly to yourself and pulled your blanket over your head, promising to use the toilet in the morning.

You woke in a fog after sleeping terribly. You writhed about on the mattress before forcing yourself to sit upright.

"Don't get pregnant," said Commander Reyes, walking past fully dressed, putting your sorry state to shame.

You groaned and flopped violently back onto the bed.


End file.
